The Complete Shigeru Mizuki Manga Collection
The Complete Shigeru Mizuki Manga Collection (水木しげる漫画大全集, Mizuki Shigeru Manga Daizenshū) is a manga compilation series containing every manga story written by Shigeru Mizuki. Under the supervision of Natsuhiko Kyōgoku, Kodansha has continuously added to it since June 2013. There are 103 volumes so far, as well as 5 Extra volumes and 5 Index volumes. About Selection process Releases |8= Chapters Rocketman Plastic Man Baby Z series The Martians Are Coming Strange Creatures of the Amazon }} |8= Chapters Tobidase! Pyonsuke Detective Bull Mr. Crow and Pyonsuke The Adventures of Doctor Mame Comedy Team Plastic Boy House of Mystery Wall Oh Mystique }} |8= Chapters Kaijū Raban Kaiki Neko-Musume Sportsman Miyamoto Musashi Snow Waltz The Sad Road The Two }} |8= Chapters Hell Water The Terrible Alien Demon Documentary Kaidan: The Einin Jar Documentary Kaidan: Cyborg Hair A Shocking Story }} |8= Chapters Grave Town The Gravedigger The Man Who Ate a Hitodama The Effect of the Hitodama }} |8= Chapters Modern Kaidan: The Half Ghost Rat Town No. 3 The Yōkai in the Garden Flute of the Dead The Underground Footsteps }} |8= Chapters Bake-Garasu Kaidan: The Phantom Lantern Kaidan: The Grass Flute }} |8= Chapters Yōki: Book of the Dead Kaidan: Grief River The Meteor Flower }} |8= Chapters The Grass Sound of the Bell The Martian Chronicles The Cursed Valley }} |8= Chapters Kaidan: Kaeri-san Kaidan: The Night Flute Kaidan: Miyuki Monogatari The Cruise to Hell }} |8= Chapters The Great Ancient Secret Neko-hime-sama The Cursed Village The Mysterious Blood Eye }} |8= Chapters Shigeru Mizuki's Real Life Commander Legends: The Legend of Yamanaka Shikanosuke - Zangetsu The Wicked Sword Kiritake Hankurō Shigeru Mizuki's Real Life Commander Legends: Sunesuke and Kusunoki Masashige Onboro-Kozō's Best Spear Maggots Formed From Magic Kaidan: Suiyōki A Shigeru Mizuki Novella: Kabenuke-Otoko Period Mystery: The Snake God Igyō no Mono }} |8= Chapters Neko-Mata Tarō Rock The Promise The World in the Crystal Ball Cheap House Lead The Man Who Owned a Phoenix Within the Crowd The Strange Gloves The Large One Jigoku }} |8= Chapters Vow on the Battlefield Storming at Dawn Divebomb Hisshō Raigeki-tai }} |8= Chapters Zero Tactics Grand Suicide Attack! Destroyer Spirit Attack of the Zero }} |8= Chapters 1. Battle of the Indian Ocean 2. The Battle of Midway 3. Battle of the Coral Sea 4. Tulagi Night Raid 5. The Real Story of Operation Ke 6. A Tactics and Lt. Nagumo Duel of the Zero and the Grumman }} |8= Chapters 7. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Part 1: The Kurita Fleet Launches 8. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Part 2: The End of the Battleship Musashi 9. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Part 3: The Ozawa Troop Heads South 10. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Part 4: Admiral Nishimura Faces Death 11. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Part 5: The Battle of Cape Engano 12. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Part 6: Grand Suicide Attack 13. The Battle of Leyte Gulf, Final Part: The Battle of Samar 14. The Human Torpedo Tank Carrier }} |8= Chapters Chase of the Bismark: The Sinking of the Hood The Tragic Fleet Shigeru Mizuki's Famous Commander Stories 1: Raizō Tanaka First Suicide Attack of the Kamikaze Forces Paper Cinema: The End of the Aircraft Carrier Hiryu Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's Forces, Part 1: Attack Pearl Harbor! Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's Forces, Part 2: The Battle of Malaya, When the Battleship is Dyed in Blood The Tragedy of the Battleship Hiei }} |8= Chapters Saburō Sakai's Flight Records: The One Shot Kill Shigeru Mizuki's Untold Stories The Dhampir Strait The Hopeless Skies The Mariana Tiger General Nogi and 203 Hill Comic Scope: The War The White Flag of Iwojima The Torpedo Destroyer The End of the I-41 Submarine: An Untold Story }} |8='Chapters' Typhoon Bomb The End of the Yamato Captain Ariga Yamamoto Falls! Shigeru Mizuki's Non-Fiction War Stories Story of the Third Officer Devil Sargent Private Brown-Noser }} |7= Stories published in Ninpō Hiwa |8= Chapters Ninja Mugeichō The Ninja Will Win Once Ninja Fart Story Thunder Stone Kainin The Sacred Ring Tarō Inari Rival Pigeon Kappa Kūsōseki Land Piranha Incomplete Symphony Wallet From the Sky Nihon Kaibyōden: Rokudenashi Kinta and Pinko Ponta the Tanuki }} |8= Hakaba Kitarō Ghost Family Ghost Family: Hakaba Kitarō One Way Ticket to Hell The Boarding House An Appointment with Death Other Stories The Haunted Writer Visits The Haunted Classroom True Ghost Stories: Rokuro-Kubi Densetsu wo Tazunete The Legend of Shuten-Dōji Haunted Masterpiece Theater: Mujina }} |8= Kitarō's Night Tales The Vampire Tree and the Neko-Musume A Walk to Hell }} |8= Kitarō's Night Tales Mizugami-sama Comes to Town In the Face of the Enemy }} |8= Hakaba Kitarō An Odd Fellow I'm a Freshman A Foolish Man }} |8= Hakaba Kitarō The Strangest Showdown Johnny in the Mist A Secret Story }} |8= Kitarō's Night Tales The Birth of Kitarō Kitarō's Night Tales Pt. 1~9 }} |8= Kitarō's Night Tales Kitarō's Night Tales Pt. 10~Final }} |8= Hakaba no Kitarō Hand Yasha The Cruise to Hell Neko-Sennin Pt. 1~2 Obake Nighter Suiko Vampire Tree Ghost Train The Great Yōkai War Pt. 1~4 Dai-Kaijū Pt. 1~7 Daruma Yōkai Castle Pt. 1~2 }} |8= Hakaba no Kitarō Kagami-Jijii Vampire Elite Pt. 1~8 Yō-Kaijū Pt. 1~10 Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume Miage-Nyūdō Pt. 1~3 Yōkai Nurarihyon Pt. 1~2 The Witch's Doll }} |8= GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai Keukegen Yōkai of the Mountain Pass Electric Yōkai Diamond Yōkai Hakusanbō Umizatō Sara-Kozō Kasa-Jizō Iso-Onna Makura-Gaeshi Oritatami-Nyūdō Odoro-Odoro Te-no-Me Mirror Battle Pt. 1~2 Korean Magic Pt. 1~3 Mōryō Top Yōkai Yōka Sazae-Oni Akuma Belial Yōkai Army Pt. 1~2 Man-Eating Island Bake-Neko Nopperabō Hiderigami Pt. 1~2 }} |8= GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai of Obebe Swamp Ubume Geta Battle Yōkai Sekigahara Pt. 1~2 Anagura-Nyūdō Tenko Ama-no-Jaku Pt. 1~2 Blood Battle Etiquette Pt. 1~3 Yōkai Rally Yōkai President Pt. 1~3 Oboro-Guruma Pt. 1~4 Tanoshii Yochien's GeGeGe no Kitarō Tantanbō's Secret Mystery of the Electric Yōkai Yōkai Keukegen Yōkai Sazae-Oni Yōkai Odoro-Odoro The Mysterious Mirror Yōkai Kitarō Mini Manga Beware of the Top Yōkai The Great Yōkai War Yōkai Yashi-Otoshi Yōkai Bird Ubume Makura-Gaeshi's Secret Yōkai Nopperabō Yōkai Hiderigami Yō-Kaijū Kōryū Daruma Yōkai Yōkai Nobiagari Vampire Elite Yōkai Buru-Buru Geta Yōkai Iso-Onna Wanyūdō Miage-Nyūdō Ushi-Oni }} |8= GeGeGe no Kitarō The Birth of Kitarō Gyūki vs. Vampire The Nekoya Siblings Ushirogami Onmoraki Pt. 1~3 Yōkai Hōkō Pt. 1~2 Gyūki Pt. 1~2 Amefuri-Tengu Kami-sama Pt. 1~2 The Great Yōkai Trial Pt. 1~4 Yōkai Cloth Pt. 1~5 Kamaboko Dorotabō Yōkai Ashi-Magari Tsuchi-Korobi Vampire Tree (Sonorama version) }} |8= Shonen Sunday's GeGeGe no Kitarō Kamanari Fukuro-Sage Reverse Mochi Murder Kasa-Bake The Phantom Train Akashita Ōkubi Shinigami Akaname Daidarabotchi Pt. 1~2 Iyami Mokumokuren Akuma Buer Yoiko's GeGeGe no Kitarō Don't Follow Strangers No Shame Invisible Yōkai Ōkubi Obake of the Forest Nopperabō Akashita Yochien's GeGeGe no Kitarō The Tale of Sara-Kozō The Tale of Umibōzu The Tale of Miage-Nyūdō The Tale of the Top Yōkai The Tale of Vampire Elite The Tale of the Obake Baseball Team The Tale of Ubume 1st~2nd Grade Learning Magazines GeGeGe no Kitarō Mizutora Cactus Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi Iso-Onna Kasa-Bake The Great Yōkai War Odoro-Odoro Akaname The Great Yōkai Trial Tenko Ama-no-Jaku Electric Yōkai Sazae-Oni The Western Yōkai Yama-Jijii Dracula 2nd~3rd Grade Learning Magazines GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai Attack Yōkai Mirror Yōkai Hōkō Keukegen Diamond Yōkai Yō-Kaijū The Southern Yōkai Tsuchi-Gumo Kitarō's Special Technique Yōkai of Japan Yōkai of Long Ago 3rd~4th Grade Learning Magazines GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai Ashi-Magari Cruise to Hell Yōkai Kamanari Yōkai Kami-sama Yōkai Hakaki Akuma Belial Yōkai Daruma Nupperabō Man-Eating Island The Tanuki Kingdom Shinigami The Witch's Doll Ōkubi 4th Grade Learning Magazines GeGeGe no Kitarō Dorotabō The Southern Yōkai Akashita Kasha Byōbu-Nozoki Neko-Musume Appears 1st Grade Learning Magazines GeGeGe no Kitarō Daidarabotchi Ghost Train Versus Nobiagari Yōkai Nurarihyon Yōkai Fukuro-Sage Neko-Sennin Versus Kamikiri Kitarō's Nap }} |8= Chapters After GeGeGe no Kitarō Shinigami Tai-Senki Book 1 Shinigami Tai-Senki Book 2 }} |8= Kitarō's World Obake Tour Baku Vodyanoy The Great Yōkai Party The Yōkai Seven Samurai Boss Dracula Ekiseru The Witch Circus Kiev Snake Woman Gorgon Gorgon and the Wolfman Duel Colosseum Karika The Bake-Neko of Versailles Spirit Bomb Beard Voodoo Bokura's GeGeGe no Kitarō Neko-Sennin Cruise to Hell Yōkai Bat Ghost Train Yasha Top Yōkai The Western Yōkai Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi Diamond Yōkai Suiko Yōkai Te-no-Me }} |8= GeGeGe no Kitarō Challenge Series Secret of the UFO Pt. 1~Final Secret of Ancient Times Pt. 1~2 Secret of the Nazca Pt. 1~Final Zoku GeGeGe no Kitarō The Poor Playwright Ghost Landlord Kawahagima Demon Purification Yōkai Bug Kawazaru Useless Shinigami Octopus Man The Uninvited Guest Enban-Jijii Seiromaru Geometrical TV The Great Rokuro Battle Shirikodama Stolen Dick Hagoromo }} |8= Zoku GeGeGe no Kitarō The Unfaithful Chief Neko-Musume Sex Friend Fate The Short End of the Stick Kinoko The Ghost Car Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sports Era Stolen Powers Sumo Pt. 1~9 Baseball Crazy Pt. 1~Final }} |8= Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō UFO Space Stormtroopers Time Machine Rocket House The Dwarf of Bamboo Forest A Martian Appears The Enban Experiment A Strange House A Ticket for Cat Street The Aliens Fall King of the Moon Tanuki-Bayashi The Mexican Stone The Invisibility Cloak The Closing Company Umibōzu Datsue-Babaa The Invisible Man Demon Knight Double Tanuki Wonton Yōkai Shadow Eating Car Death Train Tsukimono Shamisen-Neko's Lament Kitarō and Nezumi-Otoko Poisonous Cat Death Critic The Nekogami Faith Umibōzu-sensei Ōbora Kitarō Perfect Car Future TV Deadline Sickness Thief Dream Man Kitarō's Hell Tour }} |8= Picture Book GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai Hiderigami Yōkai Gyūki Yōkai Dai-Kaijū Monster Tsuchi-Korobi Fight off the Yōkai Defeated Kitarō Kasa-Bake Fukuro-Sage Don't Touch the Canned Yōkai! Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō Yuki-hime-chan Appears Fake Kitarō The Alien Restaurant Kitsune Possession They're After Yuki-hime-chan Yōkai Iyami Oni Yōkai Yōkai Bout of True Strength Bake-Gumo Ōdako Yōkai Kasa-Bake TV Magazine 1985 Anime Report GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Country Yōkai Excursion Exploring Obake Village Yōkai Magician Yōkai Candy Yōkai Octopus Battle The Great Fireball Battle Toilet Yōkai The Sea Adventure GeGeGe no Kitarō: Strange Yōkai Tales Nami-Kozō The Monster Gedobaki Kasha-chan Bōzu-Danuki Kakure-Babaa Ōgumo Akuma Bugs Yamanbo Tora-Otoko Haita-Denka Kura-Bokko Eating Ghost Tsurara Namazugami Waira-Jizō Iwanabōzu Bake-Jawan Boro-Buton Mizu-Jiisan Ichimokugo-sensei Neko-Oni Sontsuru Onbu-Obake Doronko-Ashi Nokka Bake-Gaeru Happa-Otoko Akabōshi Tsubamegami Suprigan Tenshi Hōkigami Konnyaku Ghost Doyōbōzu Ghost Goldfish }} |8= Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai Mannen-Dake Yōkai Crisis Pt. 1~2 Yōkai Ramen Frog Yōkai Fukkeshi-Babaa Yōkai Neko-Shō Yōkai Ōmukade Yōkai of the Moon: Katsura-Otoko Shiryō Army Enra-Enra Pt. 1~2 Tenaga-Ashinaga Azuki Allied Force Menko-Tengu Sakasa-Kubi Bake-Zōri Kushizashi-Nyūdō Vampire La Seine Pt. 1~2 Tofu-Kozō House Monster Mayuge Yōkai Cleaning }} |8= Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō Sekiyō Hari-Onago Witch Ron-Ron Takekiri-Danuki Kurobōzu Tsuchi-Korobi Jigoku Marathon Mabyō Yōkai King Battle Penanggalan Kinoko Kosokoso-Iwa Pt. 1~2 Yōkai Dog Crab Yōkai Tsubo-Sennin Mystery of the Teashi Nuke-Kubi Plate Battle Imori Kerakera-Onna Witch Genieya Kidōshū Pt. 1~2 }} |8= GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen Trip to Jigoku in Search of Mother Blood Battle on the Sanzu River Perilous Enma! The Bone Army The Final Meeting The Everything Kitarō Manual Shigeru Mizuki's Obake School Obake Baseball Team Yōkai School Yōkai Rally Ghost Train Odoro-Odoro Blue Train No. Obake The Great Obake Space War A Ticket for Cat Street Vampire Charan-Poran Obake Class 3-A The Great Yōkai War Obake Restaurant Obake Computer School The Radio Controlled Dai Kaijū }} |8= GeGeGe no Kitarō Sonosheets The Great Yōkai War Amefuri-Tengu Yōkai President Yōkai Guidebook Shigeru Mizuki's Yōkai School Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari (Comic Bom Bom) Raiko The Mysterious Enban Yōkai Ōguchi Odoro-Suna King Kyūso Pt. 1~2 Raglesia Kanedama Showdown at Hakone Castle!! Pt. 1~2 Yaobikuni Ghost Car The Mu Submarine Jinmensō Gajumaro the Sprite Gotoku-Neko Gorgon }} |8= Kitarō Calendar GeGeGe no Kitarō Yōkai Encyclopedia Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari (Deluxe Bom Bom) Canned Kitarō Guwagoze Yōkai Sumo The Road to Mu Kameosa The Wizard Airship Mannen-Gumo Heading for the Mu Capitol The Night Before the Battle Farewell, Kitarō Shigeru Mizuki's Strange Yōkai Tales Yōkai Ramen Yōkai Hiking Return of the Dinosaurs Sara-Kozō Yōka Ghost TV Geta Battle Yōkai Gama-sensei Yōkai Buru-Buru The Terrifying Bug Army Umizatō Yōkai Time Machine Diamond Yōkai The Mysterious Bird Ubume Yōkai of Obebe Swamp Yōkai Drive Kasa-Jizō Kitarō vs. Karasu-Tengu }} |8= Takarazuka Family Land Sketches Kitarō's Vietnam War Kitarō Goes to Saigon Watch Out, Kitarō! Guevara Comes to Vietnam!! Joan of Arc is Here The Scars of the Judged Japanese Path to a Bloodless Saigon Kitarō vs. Akuma-kun Hakaba no Kitarō: Yōkai Lockheed GeGeGe no Kitarō: Renge Kingdom Norakuro Dai-Sensō GeGeGe no Kitarō Special: Yōkai Hyakusen What are Taxes!? Kitarō Reidan Sexual Harassment Yōkai Iyami Pt. 1~2 Nezumi-Neko }} |8= Akuma-kun Akuma-kun 1 Akuma-kun 2 Akuma-kun 3 }} |8= Ganbare Akuma-kun Akuma-kun Appears Pt. 1~5 Dai-Kaima Akuma Mephisto Pt. 1~6 Nanja-Monja Pt. 1~9 The Bichigon Incident The Phantom Hall Pt. 1~3 Kumo-Sennin Pt. 1~4 }} |8= Akuma-kun Returns: Millennium Kingdom Private Tutor Meeting at Night Divining Wand The Strange Forest Yamori-Bito Solve the Magic Square! The Secret Research Facility The Birth of Yamori-Bito Secret of the Demon Realm Satan's Demonic Power The History of Magic The Fake Yamori-Bito Get Going, Akuma! The Demon's Contract The Research Facility is Destroyed The Kajū Appears! The Demon's Scheme Hachidai-Sennin Chōkarō-Rōjin Head for Penglai Island! }} |8= Akuma-kun Returns: Millennium Kingdom The Soaring Broom The Horrible Hassen Tokyo First Elementary School Chaos at the Elementary School! President Matsushita's Crisis Akuma-kun's Speech The Return of Akuma-kun Destroy Japan World Annihilation Plan The Immortal Battle Akuma-kun: Final War Prologue: Akuma-kun Thus Far Part 1: Revival Part 2: High Priestess Part 3: The Omen Part 4: Kai-Majin Part 5: Magic Mirror Mage Part 6: The Andreas Family }} |8= The Great Prophet Nostradamus Book 1 Book 2 }} |8= Saishinban Akuma-kun The Unseen School Golem Pyramid Yōkai Yōkai Insect Butterfly Moth Karma Zoo Ton Fūchin Medama-Yashi Fauvi Yōken Hagest The Yōkai Train Demon Cannon Underground Demon Beast Elf Tommy the Skull The Unseen School vs Akuma-kun Watch Out, Akuma-kun The Final Battle }} |8= Kappa no Sanpei Kitan: Kappa no Sanpei The Swim Meet and the Shinigami Father Returns Kappa Swimming and the 10 Kobito }} |8= Kappa no Sanpei Something Strange in the Daikon Patch Witch Hanako The Story of Cat Street The Final Chapter }} |8= Bokura's Kappa no Sanpei The Kappa The Shinigami The Dwarfs Mid-Air Swimming Mammoth Tanuki Ama-no-Jaku The Pearl of Tengu Rock Kappa no Sanpei Mountain Story: The Dream Ham Factory Shogakukan Learning Magazine: Kappa no Sanpei Kappa no Sanpei Appears Bump Stew First Day of School Ponta Goes to School Lunch Day The Tengu's Fan Mountain Autumn Festival The Giant Chestnut Cloak of Invisibility Mirror Mochi Meet Yuki-Onna Shu-no-Bon Kappa no Sanpei: The House Deity }} |8= Shonen Sunday's Kappa no Sanpei Kappa no Sanpei Pt. 1~6 Mid-Air Swimming Pt. 1~5 Kappa no Sanpei Gaiden: The Strange Jar Kappa no Sanpei: The Seven Treasures of King Stotontonos Pt. 1~12 }} |8= Shonen Sunday's Kappa no Sanpei Kappa no Sanpei: The Seven Treasures of King Stotontonos Pt. 13~20 Kappa no Sanpei Short Stories: Way of the Fart Pt. 1~2 Kappa no Sanpei Short Stories: Mizugami-sama Pt. 1~2 Kappa no Sanpei Short Stories: The Ghost Hand Pt. 1~3 Kappa no Sanpei: Cat Street Pt. 1~10 Shigeru Mizuki's Obake School The Swim Meet The Magic Tanuki }} |8= Chapters TV-kun Hell Water Pt. 1~2 My Worries Rokuro-Kubi Goes Flying The Bell of Jigoku Kappa Switched Bodies Yamata-no-Orochi Yōkai Mansion The Land of Yomi Shibito-Tsuki Pt. 1~2 The Ninja With One Victory The Uglies' Fun New Years Yōkai Waterwheel Pt. 1~3 Fear of a Rainy Day What is Life? Baku: A Fairy Tale for Kids and Adults My Son Goku An Ode to Manga }} |8= Chapters Space Bugs The Mysterious Tree The Birdcage Neko-Mata The Mysterious Bone Death Voice Vampire Yōkai Hyaku-Monogatari Pt. 1~3 The Tree People Pokettoman Pt. 1~Final Hanamachi Kenka Taishō }} |8= Chapters A Fairy to See You Kappa Sumo Kasa-Jizō Son Goku Sportsman Miyamoto Musashi Namake no Yotarō The Mysterious Plant The Disc in the Sky The Fairy Kaze-no-Kami Freak Show The Stranger The Promise Umi-Jijii On Farting Exams and Life The Yōkai of Mt. BrockenYanari The Mystery of Kuchisake-Onna Head of the Swamp The Meteor Pt. 1~2 The World of Bugs President Cairo Obake Vacuum Head of Earth Henra-Hera-Hera Chitarō Kidan The Space Egg }} |8= Fushigi-kun Fushi-kun Appears TV Obake Akuma Baray Tearai-Oni The Underground Kingdom of Giants Yōkai Spider Tarantula Wheel Obake Strongman Let's Meet Again Obake no Mura-chan Mura-chan Appears Mizugami Chonchoni Shina-Yasha Earth Spirit Guii Witch Langsuyar Karma Playful Yōkai Puck Fake Mura-chan Mame-Danuki Goodbye, Mura-chan Shigeru Mizuki's Yōkai Tour Konaki-Jijii Kokuri-Babaa Riverside Demon Suiko Umi-Oshō Naita Aka-Oni Zashiki-Warashi Pata-Pata Rock The Story of Hitotsume-Nyūdō Japanese Folktales Manga: Hyaku Monogatari Abura-Sumashi Konaki-Jijii Sunakake-Babaa Here Comes Kashabo! Along Comes Beto-Beto-san Azuki-Arai is Here Amikiri is a Troublemaker Licked by Akaname Old Tales of Japan The Cat Parishioner The Singing Skull Heaven's Garden My Sister the Oni Life Candle Yaman-Ba's Dress The Three Brothers Domodon & Komodon The One-Eyed, One-Legged Yaman-Jii The Zatō Tree Don't Look at the Flower Room Rokusuke and Hitode-kun }} |8= NonNonBa Lord of Mt. Kurohime The Kitsune's Kneeling Cushion Ship to Heaven Buddha's Wig NonNonBa: The Kappa's Water NonNonBa: Obake Thief Mystery of the Flying Totem Shinigami Maboroshi-chan The Two Frogs Akuma Watch The Labyrinth The Haunted House War The South Asian Adenture King Witch Hanako Kind Kong }} |8= Jōmon Shonen Yogi Chapter 1 - The Black Stone Chapter 2 - The Raven Chapter 3 - The Flower Spirit Chapter 4 - The Great Raid Chapter 5 - The Strange Lost Child Chapter 6 - Senokami Chapter 7 - Kami-sama's Rock Chapter 8 - The Fighting Jar Chapter 9 - The Remorseful Jar Chapter 10 - Ah, The Great Sky Race Chapter 11 - The Cannibal Tribe Chapter 12 - The Crow Chapter 13 - Kon Chapter 14 - The Great Famine Chapter 15 - Shiki Chapter 16 - The Cannibals Final Chapter - The Chorus }} |8= Chapters Immortality Technique The Wart The Order Cat Ninja Shinpen Hōjōki Oh, So Cruel Kami-sama The Sweet Aroma of Luck Empty Dream Fuku-no-Kami Dream Rations Alchemy Children Country Chapter 1 - Birth of the Great Leader Chapter 2 - Rotten Country Final Chapter - War and Peace You, The Rich, Must Not Go On The New Adventures of Miyamoto Musashi Swords and Botamochi: Miyamoto Musashi and The Tea Room The Duel: Miyamoto Musashi and Ganryu Island From Musahsi, "The Bump": Miyamoto Musashi and Hitoyoshi Musashi at Peach: The Last Years of Musashi Mammoth Flower The Legendary Kamoi Namahage The Man Who Destroyed the Future Wheel World Aesop Manga 1 - What's Going On? 2 - This is Intolerable 3 - The Champion's Clothes The Trunk The Mysterious Book of the Dead Yōkai Mass Media Future Tokyo Japanese Gods: The People are Too Lucky The Five Yen Coin The Rotary Akahachi Kinoko }} |8= The Man Who Couldn't Catch a Star Part One Interlude Final Part The Father of the Bakumatsu }} |8= Chapters Peace Ghost Captain Cockroach The Dhampir Strait Tears Over the Skies of Bougainville The End of the Carrier Hiryu Scattered in Okinawa: The Ballad of the Himeyuri Corps Roar of the Waves China Girl Cape St. George: Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths Heaven and Hell Pt. 1~2 Japan and the War Escape from Green Island: Kandere The Lemon Riverside The Devil Sargent: What Was That? China Girl (Remastered) }} |8= Chapters The White Flag Fight Story Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths }} |8= Shigeru Mizuki's Hitler Pt. 1~Final Interviews with Hitler The Demon Hand The Life of Beethoven Ah, the Emperor and Me at 50 Beautiful Southern Paradise Poko-Poko The Sleeping Kingdom Is it Okay to be Lazy? The Kitaura Pine }} |8= World Mysteries Yōkai Flower Alraune The Woman of Angkor Wat Easter Island Epitaph The Rainbow Kingdom Agartha Neko-Mata's Love Invitation from the South Persian Twilight Amagami Yumuchaac Salaryman Shinigami Shinigami's Invitation Autumn Leaves The Tearful Quota Disappearance Envy Big Comic stories Necklace Heaven }} |8= Mizuki's Marchen The Desk Bankruptcy Bitter Breakfast Cross-Dresser 2001 Epic Journey The International Gang Yōkai Notes Pt. 1~2 A Bit Worried The Lonely One Summer Heat Extramarital Affairs Corporation The Sickest Praying Mantis Perverse God of Farts Helpful Old Man Butterfly Our Exorcism Story Dry Necks of Kibi The Ceiling Spider Great Counterattack The Plucked Flower The Silly Summer Specter Hunger Training Attack: Akuma-kun An Unexpected Turn Kaibutsu Fart Island Nezumi-Kozō's Crisis Store The Amazonian God }} pt-br:A Coleção Completa de Mangás de Shigeru Mizuki Category:Shigeru Mizuki Category:Manga collections